


Invisible Man

by helloliriels



Series: TJLC Poems [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Hurt John Watson, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, John Watson's Reichenbach Feels, Loss, M/M, POV John Watson, Past Character Death, Pining, Post-Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Post-Reichenbach, Reichenbach Feels, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloliriels/pseuds/helloliriels
Summary: Poem re-write, from John POV
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: TJLC Poems [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994833
Kudos: 7





	Invisible Man

Last night I heard your voice, Sherlock,  
Words you once said to me:  
"Afghanistan or Iraq?"  
For when you look, you _see_.  


And tears gushed from my heart, Sherlock,  
For since you took your fall,  
Others may see me day to day,  
But don't see _me_ , at all.  


It's like the man they want, Sherlock,  
Has taken shape and form;  
And greets and smiles, in my place -  
While, deep inside - I mourn.  


‘Tis two years since you died, Sherlock,  
Just two dark years of pain,  
And oh, I only wish that I  
Could see _you_ once again.  


You were the wisest man, Sherlock,  
the kindest and the best.  
So... I'll stop my mind from thinking that,  
This all might be a test?  


I'm fading fast here, Sherlock -  
This man here in my stead,  
Is soon becoming hollow...  
So please.  
Just don't.  
Be dead.  


**Author's Note:**

> A re-write of the Poem 'About Mothers' (written December, 1919) by Claude McKay


End file.
